halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Viggo-G132
|born=June 13th, 2540 |died= |species= |gender=Male |height=6'7" |weight= |hair=Sandy Brown |eyes=Brown |cyber=Thermopylae Hand Prosthetic Thermopylae Leg Prosthetic |allegiance= Unified Earth Government |branch= |unit= :: :::Team Scimitar ::Special Warfare Group Three :::Inferno Team 117th Special Operations Regiment : Kilo Company |rank= |mos= |specialty=Leader Strategist Close-quarters Specialist |battles=Battle of Mars Reclamation Campaigns Necros War |status=Active }} SPARTAN-G132 was a , also known as Viggo Elazar Mortensen by birth and Viggo Lane post-conscription, Sierra-Golf-One-Three-Two by , or Codename: ADONAI by designation. Skilled with both tactical planning and close quarters combat, Viggo became the leader of Team Scimitar, serving with the other SPARTAN-III's through the end of Human-Covenant War, and into the Rebuild Era and Necros War. Born June 13th, 2540, Viggo's parents were killed during the Covenant attack on his homeworld of when he was five years old. Taken to an ONI refugee camp, Viggo was kept alive by some of the other refugee until he was targeted as a SPARTAN-III candidate by ONI: an agent found Viggo and asked if he would like to get back at the Covenant, to which he agreed; he was taken away, becoming one of the many young children that disappeared and became part of Gamma Company. He trained for five years, becoming assigned to Team Scimitar and growing into the position of team leader, and in 2550 the team was deployed on their first mission against the Covenant. Viggo would continue to lead Team Scimitar through the rest of the war, fighting in a dozen battles before being deployed to aid in the defense of Mars during the Siege of Sol. Afterward, the team went on to engage in numerous missions during the Reclamation Campaigns, aiding in the recapturing of several lost colonies. By 2555, however, Team Scimitar was reassigned to serve in the Spartan Branch alongside all other active Spartan III units. History SPARTAN-III Training Taken from the many, many orphans of the Human-Covenant War, Viggo was trained as one of the 330 SPARTAN-III's in Gamma Company, it's third iteration. Necrosverse Battle of Mars Viggo was present with the rest of Team Scimitar in the defense of Mars when the Covenant invaded the Sol System and initiated the Second Battle of the Sol System. After assisting in the ground defense of New Legaspi, Team Scimitar quickly attempted to create a planet-wide assault on the orbiting Covenant fleet, which had begun glassing the planet; they succeeded in part, coordinating the anti-orbit and anti-air guns to fire on the fleet, taking enough of it out to halt the glassing. Soon after, a Separatist fleet arrived, and in the ensuing Loyalist-Separatist chaos the Spartans managed to push an offensive with the remaining UNSC forces, killing the remaining Loyalist ground forces, the space forces soon after surrendering as the Second Battle of Earth ended. Battle of Doisac Participating in the battle, Team Scimitar were tasked with eliminating two key targets: a major anti-air facility that prevented the landing of troops to assault the main fortress, as well as cut off air support for a large area surrounding it, and a power station that powered the defenses to the main fortress. Both objectives were carried out, although the assault on the well-defended anti-air facility nearly cost Dominic and Elijah their lives; after these attacks, they moved in with the rest of the forces to take out the main fortress, being in the group that captured the head Chieftains of the Jiralhanae (that had not fled with the Prophet of Deliverance, or defected with Gauius and Marius that is). Kilo Commander Although all of Team Scimitar proved to be good trainers of the Kilo Company Spartan-IV's, their main source of trouble ended up being with the commanding Spartan-II officer, Riker-012, who viewed the Spartan-III's as less than himself and disgraceful. This was an attitude that would continue on into the Necros War, not being fixed until well into it. The Saulosian Campaign Bravo Team Appearance Viggo is tall, lean and muscular, with a nice, though subtle, tan to his Caucasian skin. He usually grows a beard and moustache. The hair on his head he also lets grow out into a sandy brown mess, which he will then dye varying colors, most commonly making his hair all black; however, he did at one time dye various small streaks at random places on his head into various shades of black, red, gold and green. Mental Report Leader of Gamma Company's Scimitar Team, Viggo is an inspiring leader with a turbulent past: originally brooding and pessimistic in his younger days, Viggo has come to believe in the power of hope, and instills it within his troops, tempered with a form of hard love. Energetic, charismatic and likable, Viggo always has the will and want to get the job done, and get it done right, no matter what difficulties or discomforts it presents him with. Strengths and Weaknesses Viggo is a good leader, though he has moments of difficulty in intense stress; this was mostly overcome soon into the Necros War. Viggo also has a knack for being an inspiring leader. He also excels at close quarters combat, skilled at more unconventional CQC methods, like SMG's. Viggo has a strong sense of duty and honor, which can both put his life at risk and place him at odds with others that do not share his views. He is also quite inept at attacking at long ranges. Quotes References Related Pages *'Team Scimitar' *'Kilo Company' Category:Gamma Company Category:SPARTAN-IIIs